


Missed it by THAT Much!

by katbybee



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbybee/pseuds/katbybee
Summary: There are times training for a new mission can get a bit out of hand... especially when it involves a new Hero. Follows my story "Another Hero." Characters are Property of DBP and Company... Just playing in the sandbox. No copyright infringement intended. Cross-posted on FFN. Please review... we all like treats... especially Hero!
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Missed it by THAT Much!

**Stalag 13**

**Fall, 1943**

Peter Newkirk sat on the hard bunk in the cooler eyeing his cellmate sourly. "Y'know mate, it's all your fault we're in here. If you hadn't boggled things up getting' distracted at the last minute like that, I would've nicked the papers an' ol' Colonel Courageous woulda' never known we was in his office."

His companion was silent, regarding him morosely.

After a few moments, Newkirk dug through his pockets, found his cigarettes, lit one and continued listing his complaints.

"Another thing. How many times did we practice that routine anyway? We must 'ave gone over the bloody thing a hundred times! You knew what to do! I showed you over and over. You did your part perfectly in the barracks at least twenty times in a row yesterday!"

Peter took a long drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke out, watching it drift towards the dingy ceiling. He regarded his fellow prisoner in disgust. He realized the other had already laid down and was fast asleep. "Oh what's the use? You're dreamin' the sleep of the innocent, you are."

He couldn't help but chuckle. His partner in crime was definitely a piece of work. Well, this wasn't the first time he'd been caught red-handed, and it likely wouldn't be the last. Peter stretched out on the bunk and pulled his greatcoat tighter around himself. He tucked his arms under his head and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was dreaming the sleep of the not-so-innocent.

**~HH~**

Early the next morning, Peter awoke to the call of nature. Having spent far too much time as a guest of this particular establishment, he basically took care of his needs in his sleep. Because of his near catatonia, he could be forgiven for his reaction for forgetting the presence of his cellmate just as the guard brought his breakfast to him. He had shoved his hand into his coat pocket searching for his matches and nearly had a heart attack when he was soundly nipped on the thumb for his trouble.

His brain clicked on in a hurry, and he covered his reaction well. The guard never suspected a thing, as Newkirk was able to maintain a bland, bored poker face until after the guard had left the building. As soon as he knew it was safe, he pulled the furry bundle out of his pocket and held it up to stare into his partner's face.

"Hang on mate! What was that for? Some Hero you are!"

The brown and white ferret just stared up at him placidly for a moment and then climbed up his arm and wound herself around his neck. She made herself comfortable there and settled down for her pre-breakfast nap. Newkirk chuckled as he waited for LeBeau to deliver his real breakfast. He knew the little Frenchman would bring something for their four-legged team-mate as well.

Sure enough, less than a half hour later, Newkirk heard the tell-tale scraping of the cement block as it was moved in the wall, and Louis appeared, bearing some bread and cheese for him and a couple of chicken necks for Hero. The ferret climbed out of her cozy perch and onto LeBeau's shoulder. He frowned slightly but allowed her to sit there while Newkirk ate his food. Louis set the chicken necks on the floor and set Hero down next to them. The two men were completely ignored from that point on in favor of the tasty meal.

Louis smiled as he watched. "She did well last night?"

Newkirk shrugged and held up his thumb and first finger a half-inch apart. " _Missed it by that much!_ We'll try again when I get out of here. We wouldn't have ended up in here if she hadn't gotten distracted. Tell Carter he needs to work on her fascination with pencils. She kept grabbing them and playing with them. Totally knocked me off my game. She's supposed to be trainin' to be a sneak thief, not a bloomin' pencil collector."

"Well, if her career as a criminal does not work out, I am sure she could have a bright future as a model, no? She is beautiful enough!"

Newkirk chuckled. "Oh boy, Louis, it really has been too long!"

LeBeau rolled his eyes as he cleared the dishes away and headed back down the tunnel. He knew that Pierre and his furry friend made a very good team. Plus, it was nice to know that Pierre would have company for the next few days.

**~HH~**

**One Week Later**

**Barracks Two**

Carter had come up with the idea of hiding the item they wanted Hero to retrieve in various places around the barracks. Then, once she had found it, they would give her a bit of cooked chicken or rabbit as a treat. Since, as an obligate carnivore, she was _only_ able to eat unsalted meat, she had kept Carter hopping hunting for her meals. The bonus was that the men were eating better than they had in quite a while, as Hero was quite happy to share her leftovers, despite Louis' complaints about being personal chef to a "boule de poils avec des dents." Kinch cheerfully translated the irritated Frenchman's words as, "hairball with teeth."

LeBeau really couldn't be faulted for his animosity towards Hero. The cloud in the silver lining was a rather annoying one. The ferret had gotten so good at her snatch and grab maneuvers that they had inadvertently created a monster. She was now driving the men of Barracks Two to distraction. Every time someone opened a cupboard or a footlocker she would make a dive to see if she could find something to earn a reward.

As the man with the most interesting cupboards, LeBeau was her favorite target. This did not go unnoticed and led to some teasing by a few of the braver of his barracks-mates. As Olsen so helpfully put it, she was now the perfect guard ferret—ever vigilant! Louis simply smiled dangerously at him. Olsen resolved to check his next few meals carefully.

**~HH~**

**Two Weeks Later**

Andrew Carter was nervous. Newkirk and Hero were late. He tried not to pace the barracks floor too much, because it would only make things worse. Of course, the less conspicuous he attempted to be, the more attention he drew to himself. Finally, he gave up and picked up his knitting. He was working on a pair of socks. This time he was using blue yarn for the RAF boys. Next time it would be green, for the Army.

The blue yarn brought his thoughts to his best friend, and he wondered how the mission was going. _They had to be okay!_ He and Peter had worked hard with Hero over the last two weeks.

Suddenly the bunk popped up and Hero scampered off the ladder and over to Carter. She curled herself into his arms and chittered at him, nosing at his pockets for a handout. Newkirk closed the bunk and handed Hogan the packet of papers they'd gone after. Hogan raised an eyebrow towards their newest recruit in mute enquiry. Newkirk grinned. "She's wizard, Guv."

Hogan beamed.

That look was all Carter needed to see. The newest Hero had proven herself, and her place among them was assured. Andrew stroked her soft fur and placed her around his neck. He spoke quietly to her. "Why don't you take a nap. I bet you need it after that."

Hero settled down and chittered softly. Her world was a fine place to be.

**~The End~**


End file.
